disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra (Hercules)
Cassandra is a major character in the Disney animated series, Hercules. She is a close friend of Hercules' and to a lesser extent Icarus, who is hopelessly in love with her, during their time in Prometheus Academy. Personality As a result of her constant visions of doom and inability to prevent them from coming to pass, Cassandra is permanently gloomy and deeply anti-social. However, she does find some pleasure in her funny, cunning, sarcastic comments, which are always there when someone makes a mistake. That said, Cassandra is very loyal to her friends, and often acts as a mentor for Hercules in times of need, bringing patience to Icarus's 'Icarus-ness.' Cassandra is not opposed to lying to get out of things she would rather not do (dates with Icarus being the prime example of this) and seems to be opposed to motherhood, though it appears that she might make a good one. Cassandra lives with her father Vic and her mother Evelyn. In contrast to their daughter, Vic and Evelyn are perpetually cheery, much to Cassandra's dismay. After graduating from the Prometheus Academy, Cassandra would eventually become the most famous Prophet in all of Greece. Powers and abilities Cassandra has the involuntary ability to see the future (usually disasters), but is cursed so that no one ever believes her. When Cassandra has a vision, her eyes turn green and swirl around. A running gag is that when Cassandra makes sarcastic comments, Hercules and Icarus listen, but when she has visions, they rarely believe her. In Greek Mythology this is called the Cassandra truth. Gallery Promotional Hercfaceoff.jpg Herctrio.jpg HercsGang.jpg Hercules The Animated Series Cassandra.jpg Screenshots 640px-Vision 5.JPG fd29.jpg|Cassandra has a vision. photo 3.JPG|Another Cassandra Vision. Icarus&Cassandra.jpg 640px-Vision 4.JPG 640px-Vision 6.JPG Hercules The Animated Series cassi.jpg|Cassandra as Snow White. Cassandra-Hercules and the Techno Greeks.jpg Cassandra with her parents.jpg|Cassandra with her parents. Adonis-Hercules and The Visit From Zeus07.jpg HerculesWEIRD4.jpg HerculesWEIRD3.png HerculesWEIRD2.jpg HerculesWEIRD.jpg herculesSarcastic.jpg|Just the typical sarcasm from Cassandra. cassandradugenon.png|The king of Atlantis orders Cassandra to be tortured after accidentally revealing that Atlantis was fated to be destroyed. cassandrafirghten ed.png|Cassandra terrified as Pain and Panic discuss all the torture devices they will subject her to. herculestotherescue.png|Herc to the rescue. The timing couldn't have been better as the torture was about to be administered to Cassandra. hersavestheday.png|Herc saves the damsel in distress. Hercules and the Yearbook (25).png Hercules and the Yearbook (23).png Hercules and the Yearbook (47).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (29).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (28).jpg Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora (18).jpg Hercules and the Dream Date (1).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (11).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (10).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (8).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (6).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (5).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (3).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (2).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (7).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (30).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (29).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (22).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (15).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (14).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (13).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (15).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (14).jpg Hercules and the Green-Eyed Monster (13).jpg Hercules and the Parent's Weekend (31).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (17).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (15).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (14).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (13).jpg Hercules and the Big Sink (12).jpg Cassandra - Hercules The Series Opening.jpg nl:Cassandra Category:Hercules characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Students Category:Historical characters